Canção de Primavera
by Pan Kit
Summary: Kai retorna à Russia e Tala tem um segredo. Como isso pode acabar se eles começam a se aproximar mais do que o recomendável?


_**Aviso:** E__sta fic contem yaoi, relação homossexual entre homens.  
Se não gosta, não leia.  
Contem também cenas de estupro e sexo._

_**OBS: **__Beyblade me pertencia até que o Tayson decidiu comer os papeis de direitos autorais achando que era massa folheada. U.ú  
Um dia vou consegui-los de volta e Beyblade será mais gay que nunca!!!_

* * *

**Canção de Primavera**

**por Pan Kit Ferraccini**

* * *

Era uma tarde relativamente quente de primavera Russa, por volta de 15°C, para quem estava acostumado a passar a maior parte do ano com temperaturas abaixo de zero, quinze graus Celsius positivos era uma temperatura quentinha, se não verdadeiramente quente, do tipo de se ir em uma praia congelada ou quase. Um dia bonito, sem muitas nuvens no céu, sendo as poucas presentes brancas, com um solzinho pálido a aquecer as pessoas expostas a ele. Dia perfeito para sair de casa e ir dar uma volta em algum parque ou pela rua mesmo, simplesmente pegar um pouco de sol e ver pessoas por aí.

Em um lugar consideravelmente afastado dos lugares mais movimentados se encontrava a Abadia, o campo de treinamento conceituado mundialmente como lar dos melhores jogadores de Beyblade. Lá se encontravam jovens incrivelmente talentosos, selecionados especialmente pelo próprio diretor Boris que mantinha com mão de ferro os horários de todos os jovens ali presentes, assim como suas punições. A instituição era conhecida por seu rigor, contudo, em um local mais afastado dela, um pouco freqüentado por todos os moradores da Abadia, refletindo sobre seus sentimentos, perdido em pensamentos, encontrava-se Kai, sentado próximo a uma janela de estilo gótico, como todo o local, olhando para o céu lá fora.

O japonês havia regressado à Rússia há quase duas semanas, pois voltara a achar o treinamento do Japão pouco eficaz com o seu grande sonho de ser o melhor lutador de Beyblade do mundo. Entretanto, desde sua chegada, seus pensamentos passaram a andar confusos. Kai nunca esperou que pudesse ter sentido tanta falta daquele ambiente de tortura e tudo porque lá havia um certo ruivo de pele pálida como a neve, tão característica da Rússia, e possuidor de olhos tão azuis que causariam inveja a uma preciosa pedra aquamarine se brilhassem de emoção ao invés de manter aquele tão gélido olhar. E Kai se repreendia por pensar desta forma.

Na Abadia todos eram tratados coma objetos para a fama e para isto, Boris fazia de tudo possível para transformar os jovens jogadores em maquinas campeãs, sendo a única exceção Kai, que era alheio às torturas mais severas impostas a seus "companheiros". O japonês tinha tratamento especial por ser diferente daquelas pobres crianças, não somente por seu talento e grande habilidade no jogo, por ser um excelente jogador, mas sim por ser possuidor de uma extraordinária fortuna. No caso, o dom não melhorava o tipo de tratamento recebido, às vezes podia piorá-lo, uma vez que o ganancioso diretor acreditava no poder do ódio, da fúria. Devido a esta crença, os jogadores, de uma forma geral, eram criados a base da punição, não sabiam o que era receber uma recompensa pelo trabalho bem feito, somente sabiam que se falhassem pagariam caro por tal ousadia. Em alguns casos, as crianças e adolescentes eram torturadas para que pudessem sentir raiva de tudo e todos, melhorando sua performance e, de preferência, se tornando cubos de gelo humanos, inabaláveis, inatingíveis robôs perfeitos.

Avaliando desta forma, Tala era a obra-prima de Boris. Era um rapaz gélido, distante, aparentemente sem sentimentos , uma maquina respirante, viva, que existia com a única finalidade de ser forte e vencer todas as batalhas. Alem de tudo era também objeto de desejo de um certo adolescente de cabelo bicolor, mesmo que este, por sua vez, recusasse de todas as formas possíveis, que não fosse admitir mesmo sob tortura para si mesmo e lutasse contra si jurando que seu sentimento pelo outro não passava de no máximo admiração pela grande habilidade do companheiro de equipe. Ele não aceitava se quer o fato de achar o ruivo possuidor de uma beleza rara, digno de uma obra de arte renascentista, uma mistura magnânima da beleza dos deuses gregos com as características mais admiráveis russas, então passara a se isolar mais, mantendo uma distancia segura do outro.

Nos últimos dias, a exceção da regra de tortura havia se tornado alguém quase homo fóbico, com uma estranha obsessão de reafirmar sua masculinidade unida a de se tornar mais forte e o melhor do mundo em Beyblade. Entretanto, toda esta mudança na mente do jovem passava desapercebida por muitos, como Boris e vários outros que acreditavam que Kai apenas estava mais determinado em atingir seus objetivos e que, de resto, continuava o mesmo. Já aqueles que o conheciam um pouco melhor e eram mais observadores sabiam que algo mudara, mas não sabiam dizer exatamente o que, mal sabiam supor o que seria capaz de causar tal mudança. Desta forma, o rapaz passava seus momentos livres de forma até mais solitária que antes, como naquele instante em que se distraia olhando a janela, não só por querer manter a tal distancia segura de Tala, porém também pelos outros não saberem mais como tentar interagir com ele. E Kai ficava lá na janela, perdido em sua própria mente, observando, inconscientemente, com os olhos fixos na figura esbelta que roubara, sem perceber, o seu coração, Tala.

-Então é aqui que você fica que ninguém o encontra, Hiwatari. – Só então o japonês percebeu que Tala há muito tempo não estava lá embaixo. Nunca fora tão distraído, mas fingiu bem não ter se surpreendido com a presença do outro e simplesmente se voltou para ele indiferente.

-O que faz aqui, Ivanov?

-O senhor Boris deseja vê-lo e mandou-me buscá-lo mesmo que para encontrá-lo tivesse que vasculhar toda a Abadia.

-Sempre obedecendo a ordens, nunca agindo por si mesmo.

-Eu não tenho outra escolha como você, meu caro Hiwatari. – Responde friamente, esboçando nenhum sentimento.

-Você não vai embora até que eu vá, não é mesmo?

-Exato. Vou levá-lo até a sala que se encontra o senhor Boris.

-Então vamos. – Disse Kai ao se levantar. – Não se atreva a revelar este local a qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo que seja o Boris, estamos entendidos, Ivanov?

-É Tala. – diz olhando para o outro – E não se preocupe, não vou contar. Também tenho meu "esconderijo". – Começa a andar mostrando o caminho ao japonês.

-Não é punido por se esconder do seu "mestre"? – Ironizou Kai.

-Não mais. Agora o senhor Boris sabe onde é e vai lá pessoalmente toda vez que ninguém me encontra e ele quer algo comigo. – Responde ignorando a ironia do outro e dando de ombros quanto à verdade de sua posição. – "Mas valiam a pena os castigos para ter aqueles momentos de paz, pena somente que eu não possa ter um outro local secreto." – Pensa secretamente.

-Nem eu suporto o Boris, não entendo como você pode gostar de ser seu favorito. Ou tem por acaso algum privilegio a parte? – Encara-o com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Eu gostaria de não ter os privilégios que tenho, além do mais... Também não o suporto. – Tala faz uma pausa, prestando atenção no caminho que faziam. – Estamos quase lá.

-Entendo... No fim somos mesmo parecidos, como todos dizem.

-Talvez. – Tala bate em uma das portas incrivelmente igual a todas as demais e a abre assim que ouve um "Entre" grave. – Senhor Boris, encontrei o jovem Kai e ele aqui se encontra. – Ele dá um espaço para que Kai pudesse ser visto de onde Boris se encontrava dentro da sala.

-Ótimo, Tala, já pode se retirar.

-Sim, senhor. – Se curva suavemente em sinal de respeito e se retira rapidamente, sempre com sua aparência de gelo vivo.

-Pelo visto ainda o mantém como seu cãozinho, Boris.

-Jovem Kai, Tala não é meu "cachorrinho", como diz, é meu subordinado.

-Neste caso é o mesmo e você sabe disso. Para você escravo e subordinado são praticamente sinônimos. – Há um breve momento em que os dois se encaram e logo o rapaz continua. – Por que mandou que Valkov me buscasse?

-Quero falar sobre seu desempenho nas lutas. Teve um progresso melhor do que o habitual em um curto período de tempo, senhor Kai. – Boris passa a mostrar os dados do jovem pelo computador, explicando tudo, fazendo comentários e após cerca de duas ou três horas Kai finalmente sai e encontra como o ruivo russo do lado de fora.

-O que faz aí?

-Espero. – Tala responde simplesmente. – O senhor Boris deve querer falar comigo em breve, é sempre mais ou menos no mesmo horário. – Suspira. – Você realmente tem um tratamento diferente do meu. Bom para você.

Pela primeira vez Kai vê Tala exibir emoção, não na voz, pois esta nunca mudava, mas na face. Ele exibia um sorriso tristonho que refletia em seu olhar o mesmo sentimento. O japonês por sua vez não mais podia negar sentir atração pelo outro. Usava de todo o seu autocontrole para não abraçá-lo e consolá-lo, mesmo isto sendo algo contra a sua natureza, mas, ao que tudo indicava, não pode resistir ao impulso de tocá-lo. Quando deu por si estava a acariciar afetuosamente a fase pálida do russo.

-Tente se recompor antes que alguém mais o veja com esta aparência frágil, Yuriy. Boris não vai ficar feliz se o vir neste estado, você sabe. – Disse tentando disfarçar seus ímpetos.

-Hn? – O ruivo o olhava surpreso agora. Não estava habituado com o carinho, porém logo se recompôs, pondo sua mascara de frieza, ainda permitindo a suave carícia. – Obrigado, Kai. – Diz novamente sério, com uma expressão impenetrável.

-Nada. – Responde afastando sua mão a contra gosto da face do outro. – Apesar de tudo, acho que podemos dizer que somos amigos. Ao menos me dou melhor com você do que com os outros. – Dá de ombros e logo a porta se abre com Boris requerendo a presença de Tala em sua sala.

Com a saída de Tala de perto de si e entrada do mesmo na sala do insuportável diretor, Kai volta a ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele e Tala já passaram por muita coisa juntos e a quase inimizade que tinham a principio pode se tornar amizade desta forma. Kai tinha que admitir, Tala era alguém que merecia admiração por passar por tantas torturas e se manter bem, mas, infelizmente, parecia que de Boris ele nunca conseguiria se livrar. Pensando em todas as qualidades do ruivo, o japonês foi obrigado a reconhecer que talvez tivesse algum tipo de queda pelo outro, porém em sua mente isso não passaria de uma forte atração.

* * *

_**Continua....**_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Yei! Minha primeira fic de Beyblade!  
Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram este capitulo e pedir que, por favor, comentem e leiam os próximos.  
Também gostaria de dedicar a fic ao casal em questão: Tala e Kai. ^^

Lembrem-se reviews de montão fazem uma escritora ficar com um bom coração! E por conseqüência escrever mais rápido. XD


End file.
